1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to a building insulation system wherein the platform of crossing support bands and a suspension sheet material is of sufficient strength to support a man's weight, thereby affording an alternate means of fall protection for accidental falls by an installer of the building insulation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system for insulating the roof of new and existing buildings utilizing a gridwork of tensioned support bands underlying a suspension sheet material which supports insulation thereon is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,664 and 4,573,298.
New OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) fall protection standards which affect steel erectors, insulators and sheeters where promulgated in October of 1995.
With pre-engineered building systems now the predominant method of non-residential lowrise construction for buildings, the more restrictive fall protection standards will have a great impact on the contractors involved. One solution is to purchase heavy and expensive safety nets in order to provide the leading edge protection against falls. The costs of this equipment, the maintenance of it, the expense of putting it in place, taking it down, moving, storing it, etc. can result in a substantial increase in the per square foot cost of the roof insulation system being installed. In many rural areas, contractors and erectors have virtually ignored safety requirements or considered them too restrictive and impractical to use. With expanded enforcement efforts by OSHA, few contractors will risk violation of the new fall protection standards.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a building insulation system which doubles as an alternate means of fall protection.
A related object of the invention is to provide a building insulation system wherein installers equipped with such safety devices as a full body harness with shock absorbing lanyards are afforded the added protection of an insulation suspension platform of a strength to support a man's weight in the event of an accidental fall by an installer or inspector while insulating and roofing.
Another object is to provide such a building insulation system wherein each end of each support band of the suspension sheet gridwork is secured to the structure by fail-safe, dual fasteners.
Another object is to provide such a building insulation system wherein the suspension sheet is formed of a fabric with increased weaves per inch to effect a strength sufficient to support a man's weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a building insulation system wherein the support bands and fasteners are constructed of a size and material to be of sufficient strength to support a man's weight on the installed system.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a building insulation system which affords efficient thermal insulation while doubling as an effective alternate means of fall protection.